


Stormy Nights

by Eighthofhearts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Thunderstorms, Tumblr Prompt, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts
Summary: 'It was their first time alone since they had adopted Philip, and they needed the break, but still, something was wrong. Alex resigned himself to not knowing just what that was, and brushed it off as his usual nerves. He was simply tired and just wanted to see his kid again, was that too much to ask?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumblr prompt (found here: http://dohertyinc.tumblr.com/post/119472247915/better-ideas-for-chance-encounters-than-a-bar-or) that says "a storm is delaying our flight home and i’m afraid of thunder, please talk to me while we wait". I adapted a bit for this AU I created with a friend, where Alex and George already know each other and aren't just meeting. The AU is from an RP in which Alex and George are foster parents to young Philip and I may or may not write some more little one shots for this AU.

“Hercules said he and Gilbert wouldn’t mind watching Philip for the extra night,” George relayed, pocketing his phone as he reentered the pair’s rented bedroom.

Alex groaned loudly in response, crawling deeper into the plush duvet. As much as he had enjoyed this impromptu weekend vacation with George, he couldn’t wait to be back home. It was their first time alone since they had adopted Philip, and they desperately needed the break. Still, something felt wrong. Alex resigned himself to not knowing just what that was, and brushed it off as his usual nerves. He was simply tired and just wanted to see his kid again, was that too much to ask? 

“Hey,” George’s voice reappeared after a moment of silence, “it’s just one more night. The forecast said the storm should let up well before our rescheduled flight. I already spoke to the landlord and she said it was fine for us to stay until morning, she’s not even charging us.”

The silence hung in the air as George finished his thought, both men waiting for the other to fill the void. It was George who decided to step forward, both figuratively and literally. 

Alex jumped as he sensed a new weight on the bed, but calmed as he felt a familiar hand rubbing at his back through the thick covers. “You know everything’s going to be okay, right? So what we get back a little later than we planned? Philip is in good hands, and I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to spend an extra night with Georges. Besides,” George’s voice lulled into a soft coo, “now you can actually sleep comfortably on this plush bed, instead of wriggling about, trying to sleep on the flight.”

Alex attempted to respond, but his reply came in muffled with his head still buried deep in his pillow. He groaned, realizing he’d have to turn over for George to actually hear him, but took his sweet time in actually doing so. He pushed the covers aside and brushed his loose hair out of his face as he looked at George, who reciprocated with a look of worry.

“What?” Alex grumbled, perching himself up on one elbow.

“Have,” George began cautiously, “have you been crying?”

“What? No!” Alex answered a bit too quickly for his own liking, retreating slightly back under the safety of the duvet.

“Lying will help no one,” George said in that matter of fact tone that Alex affectionately referred to as his ‘dad voice’. The voice was only brought out for when he was ‘not upset but disappointed’ or when ‘I wish you would tell me what’s wrong’ or best of all, when ‘I wish you’d behave like an adult’. It was his coddling voice and it had only gotten stronger since they had adopted Philip. It was endearing at times and annoying at others, and right now, Alex couldn’t really decide which it was. So instead of responding, Alex simply threw himself back onto the bed.

George sighed deeply, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, his tone remaining the same, “Are you really going to act like this instead of telling me what’s wrong?”

Alex was tempted to nod and play petulant what with the foul mood he was in, but decided against it, opting to actually be an adult and communicate. He moved once more to sit up, but quickly dove back under the covers at the sound of an exceptionally loud clap of thunder. Tears threatened to fall again, but he held them back in some vain attempt to preserve what little pride he had left.

“Oh,” George replied, the word more sound than speech, “so it’s the storm?” The question was rhetorical, but even if it wasn’t, George already knew the answer. He had seen Alex in states like this before, but not in a long while. The last incident he could recall happened while they were still dating, not too long before they got engaged. Both he and Alex had the day off from work and were stuck at his place because of the rain. He left the confines of his room for some reason or another and returned to find the shuddering frame of his then-boyfriend clutching a pillow over his head with a vice like grip. Much like then, George knew how to act, and did so with some haste.

Kicking off his shoes in one swift move, George hopped into bed beside Alex, grabbing the smaller man from above the covers and holding him close. Alex attempted to fight off his husband, but stopped as he soon felt exhausted. He lifted just his head above the covers and buried it deep in George’s chest, groaning on an exhale. 

“I know, I know,” George murmured softly, gently petting Alex’s head, “But I’m here, you’re okay.”

Alex nodded, turning his face out of George’s chest to look up at him. His eyes wet with tears, he sniffled as he whispered out a request, “could you get under the covers with me?”

George nodded, stopping only to take off his thick sweater, before joining his husband underneath the duvet. His grasp on Alex’s frame was better now that he could actually grab at the harder angles of his body instead of the soft quilt. 

His hand, unintentionally, cupped Alex’s ass, which was much higher than George had expected. He then realized just how tight the other man was coiled up, with his knees nearly to his own chest. Gently, he pushed down on a knee to get Alex into a more comfortable position and so he himself could hold him closer. 

Alex felt every new sensation that George was bringing to his body. The pressure of the stronger man’s body on his was bliss. Coupled with the distracting smell of George’s earthy musk, Alex was able to calm his breathing to a steadier pace. As his husband pushed down on his leg, Alex moved to intertwine them with George’s, reveling in the soft feel of his sweatpants against his bare legs. Everything he was feeling because of George felt good. He would have thanked him for that if his brain wasn’t too exhausted to even let words reach his mouth.

George knew that Alex was feeling much better, feeling how his body was much less tense under his grip as the minutes passed. It wasn’t long before Alex fell asleep in his arms just like that. Sure, George hadn’t planned to go to sleep for a couple of hours, but he couldn’t stand to leave Alex alone now. He looked down at Alex, much more comfortable in slumber, and sighed happily. At least he’d have something beautiful to look at until he dozed off on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr @BeyondTheSunrise


End file.
